


Jealous much?

by milkytheholy1



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Jealous, Jealous Leonardo, Jealousy, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkytheholy1/pseuds/milkytheholy1
Summary: Jealous Rise Leo X Female Reader, established relationship.
Relationships: Leonardo (TMNT)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35
Collections: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles





	Jealous much?

"Okay, it'll be easy all you have to do is seduce them," Donnie whispered as he adjusted the goggles around his eyes, zooming in on their target. You stared at Donatello, hands-on-hips, gawking at the back of his head "You're kidding, right?"

"Yeah, you're kidding." Leo echoed, a protective look in his eyes. He had now moved to stand next to you on the rooftop his arms folded over his chest, brows furrowed in anger. Donnie had still to look at you both but, he could feel his head heating up at the intense pressure of your gaze. 

Finally taking a glance at you both pouting like babies, Donnie rolled his eyes "How else can we get in without being seen? Those guys are blocking the only door." You huffed out a breath seemingly unsatisfied by his answer "I'm about as seductive as a cabbage." you murmured. Donnie raised an eyebrow at you his mouth falling open ready to respond with some sarcastic remark.

"D there must be some other way in, right?" Mikey asked, his eyes darting between you, Leo and Donnie in an intense staring competition. Donnie groaned "No, as I said there's only one entrance into this place and those hooligans are blocking it." he repeated, his hands rubbing over the deep bags beneath his eyes.

Raph glanced back at the building examining the group of men at the entrance, rubbing his chin in thought, he blocked out the sounds around him. "C'mon Mind Raph, I need you, what do I do?" he whispered to himself as if by command Mind Raph appeared in front of him also looking quite puzzled by the situation. "Ugh, what do I do Mind Raph? (Y/N) and Leo are against Donnie's plan but, Donnie's never wrong and it  _ is _ the only way to get in." 

"That is a tough one, if Donnie's never wrong then surely his plan will work. But, you don't want to hurt Leo and (Y/N)'s feelings by doing the plan." Mind Raph replicated Raph's actions and started rubbing his chin deep in thought.

"Donnie she's not doing it end of!" Raph's thinking was interrupted by the loud yell of Leo, he now stood in front of (Y/N) butting heads with Donatello. Raph's eyes widened at the volume, he furiously shushed him "Are you crazy! Any louder and they'll hear us!" he whispered flicking his gaze back to the group of men at the door. They were joking around with each other a good sign that they didn't hear anything.

"Hey here's an idea, how about I tag along?" Leo proposed, "What?" Donnie questioned his head making a small cracking sound as he faced his brother. Leo threw his arm around your shoulder dragging you closer to his plastron "Well, how do we not know that it's dangerous? What if (Y/N) gets hurt? Who's going to protect her?" You placed a hand on Leo's chest pushing away so you could glare at his face "You don't think I can protect myself?" 

"Hm? No, I mean I think you can protect yourself just not well. Not that you're not good you're just not as good as us," Leo was sweating, waving his hands in front of him in panic. The other brothers remained silent while watching the scene take place "You will be one day, er as good...as us I mean." Your face was red in anger, eyes throwing daggers at the red-eared slider "Love you?" he added at the end, seeking an acceptance to his terrible apology.

Turning to Donnie, a determined look on your face, you stared at the targets "So what do I need to do?"

"WHAT?" All four boys yelled out in shock, Leo marched over to you a frown ever-present "(Y/N) you are not doing this, as your boyfriend I'm telling you to stay here and let us handle this." 

"You can't tell me what to do, besides I can protect myself, right?" you strutted past him and down the fire exit making your way to the entrance, your mind flooded with thoughts on how to seduce the targets and how to make Leo jealous as a little payback for his earlier comments. 

Exaggerating the sway of your hips you waltzed to the group of boys, a vixen smirk adorning your lips. The tips of your fingers skimmed past the fabric of your skirt,  _ no wonder why Donnie insisted on dressing up _ you thought to yourself. The clicking of your heels on the cold concrete alerted the gang to your presence, you smiled sweetly at them quickly getting into character. Phone armed in hand, you wiggled your way into the group claiming you were lost and asking for directions, fluttering your eyelashes and keeping your hand on one of the men's arms a little longer than you should to lull them into a false hope of getting with you.

"Oh please, like this is going to work." Leo groaned out watching you flirt with some other guy right in front of him, his arms were crossed over his chest as a pout graced his lips. Donnie watched the interaction between you and the men closely although his lips did quirk up in an obnoxious smirk at the tone of his brother's voice. 

"Jealous are we?" Leo's eyes widened at the accusation, turning his head briefly away from you he faced Donnie "What? Jealous? Me? Nooo~" he could feel the stares from Mikey and Raph who at this point were trying to cover the sounds of their giggles. "Oh c'mon Leo, it's okay to be jealous it just means you care." Mikey stated, trying to improve the situation, "I'm not jealous!" Leo huffed. 

"So you wouldn't be jealous if (Y/N) had her arms around some stranger then, right?" Raph asked looking over the rooftop and away from his brother, his pointed tooth peeking out from the grin. "Well that's oddly specific, but no I wouldn't be jealous. Why do you ask?" Leo responded seemingly calm. Raph shrugged in response "Oh no reason...except that she's doing it right now."

"WHAT!" Leo darted to the edge of the rooftop, his body leaning too far over as his eyes zeroed in on the scene playing out in front of him. There you were with your arms wrapped around some big, muscular guy laughing at something he had said. Leo's eyes went white with rage as he watched you lean up to this guy's ear and whisper something, the guy's face went red then a wide smirk broke out. 

"You guys head home or whatever, have an early night."

"Whatta you gonna do?"

"None of ya business, now get lost before I do something about it!"

And there it was, the perfect opening to get in and get whatever it was they needed. Leo couldn't even remember why they came in the first place, all he could think about was the way that guy's arms clung to your waist and the way he dived down to your neck. Leo just couldn't let this slide and dashed to pry the guy off of you before his brothers could even register that he was off of the roof. Leo used his Ōdachi and placed a portal above the thug's shoulders, he landed with a thump but the guy still stood.

Your eyes widened as they landed on your boyfriend who was sat on top of this hardened criminal. Said criminal grabbed the legs dangling beside his face and threw Leo on the ground between the small space that separated you from his grubby hands. 

"Leo!" you cried out crouching down to his side, Leo groaned and quickly his eyes swept over your form making sure this guy did nothing to you. All of a sudden it went dark, looking up the thug's shadow casted over you both like a blanket "Hehe" Leo nervously chuckled, the thug cracked his knuckles and neck while glaring down at the turtle beneath him. Leo's nervous smile quickly dropped into a scared frown and he frantically stood up and ran, grabbing your hand in the process, dragging you along with him. 

The thug's large body charged after you both leaving the door completely unguarded. Your eyes widened as you watched him plough through the streets of New York City "Leo he's gaining on us!" you yelled too afraid to look away "I'm working on it!" came Leo's reply, his eyes were darting the streets for some form of an alley or way to hide. Spotting some garbage cans and a manhole cover in an alley Leo took a dive to the right, once you were behind him he swung his sword and threw the trash along the ground blocking the entrance. 

Leo had a cocky smirk on his face as he turned to you "He'll never get through all that." you groaned and grabbed his arm "We need to hide and quick." you urged, Leo nodded and lifted up the manhole cover "And down you go."

The lid slipped shut just in time, the thug came to the seemingly abandoned alleyway easily kicking the trash to the side "Oh come on" Leo moaned as he snuck a peek out of the sewer. The lid quickly snapped shut as Leo stared at you with wide eyes "What's the matt-" he pushed you up against the wall furthest from the sewer hole. Your (e/c) eyes glared at him pushing him to explain himself "Light" was what he simply whispered.

You glanced back at the manhole cover and ' _ oh _ '-ed when you understood what he meant. Due to the light of the moon and the whole in the grate you both would have been easily seen by the thug, Leo knew that and reacted quickly. The thug walked around for a few more minutes his small brain not daring to even look in the sewer, you and Leo released a sigh once he left. Too busy staring at the entrance you both failed to realise how close you were to each other, of course, you had been close before but you and Leo had only been dating for a month and a half you've never been  _ this _ close to him.

He looked different up close like this, you could faintly smell pizza and pine something that was only inherently Leo. His eyes seemed to sparkle in the dim lighting and his stripes seemed almost neon. You watched as he gawked at your lips, you absentmindedly licked them centring on his dazed expression. You began to lean in closer enjoying the warmth he provided that the little mini skirt you were wearing failed to do, replicating your actions Leo moved his eyes to your own, nervously swallowing his anxieties away as he fell into the deep (e/c)s of your irises. 

"You love me and only me, right?" he all but whispered into the air, you grinned at him a small giggle escaping you, god he loved hearing your laugh. "Leo, I chose you no one else. Not now not ever, it's only you." Leo dove in closing the gap between you both and pushing his lips against yours, heated by your sentiment. Your hands moved to his neck as you continued your heavy make out, Leo's fingers grasped at your waist smushing your hips against his own. 

"You're mine." he moaned out, you shuddered at the sound. The ringtone to Leo's phone blared at of his pouch startling the both of you, pulling away with a growl Leo whipped out his phone and pushed the answer button with malice "What? I was kinda in the middle of something!"

"Well was it the middle of the room to that building we were meant to be infiltrating cause I don't see you." Donnie's deadpan voice came through the speaker, you could hear minute chuckles in the background, presumably Raph and Mikey. Leo groaned a hand slapping his forehead "Ohhh the mission, right. Sorry D, although we did distract that guy for you." he replied looking at you with a cheeky smile. You frowned at him your hip jutting out, "What?" he asked pulling away from the phone "We?" you smirked indicating a hand between the two of you, in return, Leo stuck his tongue out at you and placed the phone back to his ear.

"That's not the point, but you  _ did _ distract that guy so I guess you're off the hook." Donnie sounded slightly disappointed, "Anyway, we got the device so head back to the lair."

"Yeah, we'll be there in a little while. I've got to take care of something first." Leo looked back at you with lust in his eyes, ending the call he switched his phone to silent and returned it into his pouch. Sending you his one-of-a-kind smile he pounced back onto you, continuing what you had previously started. 


End file.
